New Family Member
by Fangirling37
Summary: Robb wakes up a little early one day and decides to check on his children and his heavily pregnant wife. Harry Potter AU


Robb Stark let his fingers lazily reach to the other side of the bed. He opened his eyes slightly when he felt it was empty, slightly warm which told him Myrcella hadn't been gone too long. Robb groaned as he fully opened his eyes and rolled to look at the clock on his nightstand. The red numbers proudly announcing that is was 1:45 a.m.

The thirty year-old groaned once more as he rolled out of bed before grabbing his wand, muttering a soft "Lumos", and leaving his room. He carefully made his way to the twins room. It had become a habit to check the children's rooms when he was looking for his wife after her second pregnancy. Robb had found her sitting with the twins just minutes before her water broke.

But now the twins were by themselves as they slept. Steffon, the elder of the two, was curled into a ball on top of his covers. Robb smiled as he crossed the room to lift his eldest and place him comfortably under his covers. Robb's eyes landed on Brynden and his smile widened when he saw the ten year-old nearly falling out of the bed. He rolled his eyes and carefully helped his son back onto the center of his bed and tucked him in. His smile softened as he pushed back his sons auburn curls and kissed his forehead. As he went to do the same to Steffon he thought about how strange it was that his oldest children were spitting images of himself. The same auburn curls and bright blue eyes he had, Steffon and Brynden shared.

He quietly left the twins room to check on Rickard. The second Robb entered his son's room he was met by an adorable sight; Grey Wind was lying at the foot of the seven year-olds bed, head up as he watched Robb make his way through the mess of toys to check on his smallest child. He remembered clear as day how profusly Myrcella apologized to him for giving him a dwarf for a son. At the time he had laughed and told her that all she had done was give him another healthy son, one who had her looks at that. But now that he'd had time to think it over, Robb understood why she had been so worried. Myrcella's uncle Tyrion had been ridiculed mercilessly by his father, sister, and brother-in-law. Surely she didn't wish that for her son, and on top of that she was unsure of how her husband's family would respond.

Robb kissed Rickard's forehead, pushing his blond curls out of the way to do so, and started to leave only to trip over his son's toy broomstick. He groaned and rolled his eyes as he stood up and left. Luckily all of his children had inherited his ability to sleep through just about anything. He went to the girls room next. Although they were two years apart both himself and Myrcella agreed it would be best if they shared a room. Now with another baby coming any day now Robb was glad for the decision to do so.

Joanna was the elder of the two at six years-old and had her grandmother's red hair and her mother's green eyes. Robb clearly recalled how worried everyone was when she was born two months early. Even Cersei was concerned for a few minutes before Joffrey demanded her attention. Little Lyanna on the other hand had to be induced and was one of the sleepiest babies the Stark's had ever seen. She was the spitting image of her mother, even at four years-old. Robb tucked both girls in tightly before kissing their foreheads and quietly leaving their room.

Robb sighed as he went downstairs. Myrcella was most likely in the living room drinking tea and thinking about the baby. By the time he reached his wife Robb was tired and would have gladly fallen asleep on the couch if not for his on said couch.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he sat in front of her on the floor.

"Yes." Myrcella told him with a sweet smile. "Just had some trouble sleeping is all."

"You've always had issues sleeping when you're pregnant." He replied, the smile on his face disappearing. "It worries me."

"Robb, I'm fine." Myrcella rolled her green eyes. "So I haven't slept well the past few days-"

"The past three weeks." Robb corrected.

"But I'm fine." She said ignoring her husband. "Truly I'm-"

"But you also have to think of the baby." Robb argued.

"Robb, the baby-" Myrcella gasped.

"I know you're thinking about the baby, but not getting enough rest can lead to problems with the baby."

"Yes, about the baby-"

"Myrcella, the last time you didn't give yourself enough rest Joanna was born two months early and-"

"Robb!" Myrcella snapped.

"What?"

"My water just broke." The blonde stated bluntly.

"Oh." Robb said, his wife waiting for the information to truly set in. "Oh!"

"Robb, take some deep breaths and then go wake up the kids." Myrcella explained calmly. "I'll owl our parents and grab the bag. Then we can floo to St. Mungo's and have this baby. Alright?"

Robb nodded and rushed up the stairs to go put on some shoes, then he hurried to Steffon and Brynden's room. If he woke them up first they could wake up their sisters while he woke up Rickard.

"Boys." He said as he gently shook Steffon. "Boys it's time to get up."

"Why?" Brynden yawned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Your mother is about to give birth."

That was all it took for both boys to put on their jackets and shoes before going to their little sisters room. Robb took a deep breath as he went to wake up Rickard.

"Rickard." Robb said as he entered, only to see his youngest son fully dressed and putting on his shoes.

"Grey Wind." Rickard said simply, pointing to the pacing direwolf.

"Come on." Robb said, slowly calming down.

He and Rickard walked down the stairs to find Lyanna yawning as Steffon held her and Brynden and Joanna bombarding Myrcella with questions that she answered with a smile.

"Ready?" She asked her husband.

"When you are." Robb replied.

"I'll go first," Myrcella started, "then Steffon go with Lyanna, then Brynden and Joanna, then Rickard go with your father."

All the kids nodded before their mother disappeared in the flames. Robb made sure the twins had a tight grip on their sisters and spoke as clearly as they could. Then he went through with Rickard. Myrcella was waiting while Sana and her husband Trystane Martell were helping the twins take care of their sisters.

"Go with your wife and have the baby." Sansa told him, giving him a tight hug before letting him go after his wife.

* * *

Four hours later Myrcella was exhausted and Robb was holding his third daughter while Catelyn and Ned cooed over his fourth son.

"I'm sorry your parents couldn't be here Myrcella." Catelyn said as she made her way over to the twenty-eight year-old.

"It's alright. My uncle's funeral needs to be planned by someone." The blonde said easily.

Catelyn bit back a comment as her husband took his eighth grandchild in his arms. The redhead sat beside her daughter-in-law and smoothed back her blonde curls. "Your parents should've been here." She whispered to the blonde. "If anything, your uncle's passing should convince them to join you today."

"It's alright." Myrcella whispered back. "You and Eddard are more of parents to me than they are."

"I am sorry for that." Catelyn said. "Why don't we think of something happier? What are these darlings names?" She rose her voice at the last question.

"Still thinking for the boy." Myrcella said as Robb passed her their daughter. "This little one her is Elizabeth."

"She looks like you." Ned told her with a soft smile.

Myrcella blushed and focused on her daughter. For as long as she had known the Starks, which was practically her whole life, Eddard Stark terrified her in the sense that she was always worried he didn't like or approve of her. But over the past three pregnancies, and especially after Joanna's birth, she'd come to see that he truly approved of her. Maybe even thought of her as another daughter the way he did with Daenerys, Jon's wife.

"Well she has her father's eyes." Myrcella said quietly.

"Cella." Robb said softly, which was only a way he spoke if he was he was nervous or unsure.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking," he said slowly, "that this little boy resembles you uncle Jamie quite a bit."

"Yes, I suppose he does." Myrcella agreed.

"So I wouldn't be entirely opposed to naming him after said uncle." Robb continued.

Myrcella stared at her husband in shock as Ned gave Robb the baby boy and ushered his wife out of the room.

"Are you-"

"I know how much he meant to you." Robb stopped her. "I also know that you thought of him as more of a father than your own. So what Jamie wasn't a fan of my parents? He did tell me that he was happy that I was the one who married you because of how well I treated you. It would be a great way to honor the man who raised you and Tommen better than your own parents."

"But-"

"No buts Myrcella." Robb said, sitting next to her. "I want to do this and I know it would make you happy."

The blonde waited for a minute or two before nodding and breaking into a large smile. "Alright then. Elizabeth and James Stark."

"Last ones?" Robb asked with a laugh.

"If only I didn't enjoy making them so much." Myrcella laughed.

"Well I think seven children is enough." Robb said.

"Sansa is a newlywed and Jon and Daenerys were talking of another sibling for Eleana," She said thoughtfully, "not to mention Steffon and Brynden will be starting Hogwarts next year. Mayhaps we leave the baby making to our siblings."

"Sounds like a plan." Robb smiled at his wife.


End file.
